Beautiful Disaster
by AlternativePunk
Summary: Songfic He didn’t belong. He was misunderstood. And he would change her forever.


**A/N: I have exactly ONE hour to finish writing this oneshot AND submit it – Im leaving for summer vacation tomorrow, and I have to pack and what not. So, June's topic was Songfic. I've only written one songfic in my entire life, and it wasn't even for Inuyasha—it was for twilight. So yes, do not be surprised if this oneshot isn't good at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha – he's RT's.**

**Summary: Songfic He didn't belong. He was misunderstood. And he would change her forever.**

**The song is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. It's an old song, I know, but older songs seem to fit stories more. I was picking between Beautiful Disaster, Hero Heroine, and It's Not My Time.**

**PS: I know I haven't written anything in a while. Mostly because I'm starting to hate all the stories I've posted up here. So please do not be surprised if I never update those again Sorry to everyone who have favorited, reviewed, and alerted it. However, one day if I'm bored I might update it. I'm going to start posting NEW stories. Since I'm not going ... update those stories again...should I just delete it? :o. Anyway, I hope you like this. **

**I wrote this for the DeviantArt contest for Thattime-again. I've been very active in DeviantArt, and not nearly as active here. If you would like to see me there, my site is: w w w. m e l o d i c r e p u b l i c . d e v i a n t a r t. c o m. Without spaces!. **

* * *

Beautiful Disaster

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, with her head propped up against the wall. She was covered in a thick, A-B-C quilt that her mother had given her when she was a little girl. Her fingers were curled around the smooth edge of the quilt—even though it was thick and it draped over her heavily, she was still cold.

She had been out sick for a little over a week now—and for the first time her grandfather didn't have to lie about her condition. She had caught an inexplicable disease back in the feudal era, something none of her doctors understood. Of course, her doctors didn't want to lose their pride, so they wrote her a prescription for a regular aspirin and sent her to bed.

Inuyasha had carried her all the way to her bedroom, and rapped on Mrs. Higurashi's door to alert her of her daughter's condition. He escaped through the window and back through the well before Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. Kagome was unconscious when Inuyasha set her gently on her bed, but she remembered—vaguely—grazing her fingers through the smoothest silk she had ever touched. It took her a while to realize it was probably her savior's hair.

Kagome wanted so badly to get out of bed, and jump through the well, but she wasn't even able to sit up—let alone fall through a stone well. Her mom wanted to make sure that she was perfectly comfortable, so she made sure everything in Kagome's room was subtle. The air conditioner was on patrol, gently blowing waves of cool air every minute so. The radio was on, the volume low, and hummed a sweet lullaby. The remote for the radio was the nightstand, just arms length away from Kagome.

Kagome should have been happy to be home—but she wasn't comfortable, even after her mother's efforts. Her mind always drifted off to how much fun her friends across the well were having without her.

The radio abruptly turned off, and the room was filled with silence. The radio was ancient, something her grandfather had given to her when she had gone through her music crazed phase. It was the type that was handheld, with an antenna twice its size.

Kagome lazily reached for the remote, accidentally punching in random buttons in the process. The radio came to life, humming statically, before receiving a feed from somewhere. The voice of a man erupted in the room, louder than it should have.

_And again, at the top of the singles list this week is…Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson! Thanks to all the listeners who voted and please enjoy!_ The voice rang out, sweet and clear.

The song started, soft at first, before picking up tempo and volume. The track softened, and a somber voice entered the song, and slowly the voice drowned out everything else.

Kagome closed her eyes.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know_

The image of Inuyasha leaning against the sliding door of Kaede's hut plastered itself in Kagome's mind. She memorized the softness of his features, the silkiness of his hair. His hands were in his robe, the tetsusaiga beside him, glinting in the moonlight.

_He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold_

The picture in her mind changed abruptly to Inuyasha, still a child, being cradled by his mother. His face was so innocent, so new to the world. The picture was once again distorted to Inuyasha being picked on by the villagers in his town..and then to him struck in the heart with an arrow, pinned against a tree. The way he was the first time they'd met.

_And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

The picture faded into Kagome leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and Inuyasha looked at her, a soft expression on his face. Suddenly, Inuyasha was running through the forest, cutting trees that stood in his path. His eyes were blood red, his transformation evident in his harsh features. Kagome appeared beside him, bracing him, only to be slashed painfully across the arm, her blood dripping from Inuyasha's claws. And suddenly she was falling… deeper, deeper, and his eyes were all she could see.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

And just as quickly as she was falling, Inuyasha caught her in his arms, setting her down on a bamboo mat in Kaede's hut. He smiled softly at her, and the picture changed to him smiling broadly at Kikyo. They were in the small wooden boat from pier, and he was trying to show her that even though he was hanyou, they could still be together.

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster _

Snapshots of Inuyasha smiling, laughing, illuminated Kagome's mind, before it settled to an image of Inuyasha crying for the first time. Kagome struggled in her position, opening her eyes. Thinking about Inuyasha made her restless. It was something she had grown to do, every second she was away from him. She would react different every time.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe_

The way he made her feel was beyond words. She was happy but hurt at the same time. Happy that she finally met someone who understood her, but hurt that he didn't realize just how much he meant to her. Kagome was blinking repeatedly now, trying to keep the tears that threatened to explode at bay.

_A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see_

She imagined Inuyasha sitting quietly on the steps of the village, inhaling the scent of ramen. He looked up and smiled, an unfathomable tone in his eyes. The image blurred to Inuyasha running after Kikyo's scent, to Inuyasha trying to rescue Kagome for the second time.

_And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

No, she couldn't. She couldn't change how he felt; she couldn't blame him for choosing Kikyo over her. Kikyo was perfect, better than her in every way. More beautiful, more powerful.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

Kagome opened her eyes again, staring at the shadows dance across her ceiling. A tear slipped down her cheek, despite her efforts.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

So fragile, so new. She would never understand how she came to feel that way about Inuyasha, when she started loving him. But she knew he was too good for her. And no matter how many times Sango or Miroku would tell her she had a chance, tell her that she had nothing to worry about…the thought of him never accepting her was enough to drown out everything else.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

She turned, lying on her side. She pressed her palms together, fitting them under her chin, getting into a comfortable position before her weariness brought her under.

_Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Her mind went blank, as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Kagome opened her eyes, but only enough to see the window—the moon lighting up the entire sky. Then, there was something blocking the moonlight, something dark. A shadow. A figure. She knew who it was almost immediately. His hair blew softly away from his face. His claws gripped the window sill tightly. Kagome smiled softly, finally understanding, before closing her eyes.

And for the first time in a long time, she sank deeper into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I have to start packing. Hah. And people are nudging me nonstop on MSN so I had to rush this a bit. I know that this story doesn't make much sense…**

**But, it really is just Kagome in her room listening to a song…that reminded her of a special someone, and her mind drifting off with images of that special someone. It's a really….mellow, type oneshot. Anyway, I hope you like it !**

**Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites most appreciated .**

**Love, AltPunk**

**Number of Pages: 6  
Number of Words: 1,593  
Completed: Yes  
Edited: No**


End file.
